1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a method to equalize signals transmitted on a line as well as an equalizer filter realized in CMOS technology and besides an integrated circuit comprising an equalizer circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In high speed line communications, for instance in the case of data transmission of SDH equipment, the only filtration of the received signal is not sufficient to recover the data with a small error rate. An equalizer circuit is therefore necessary to compensate the line loss and improve the intersymbol interferences of the datum to recover. As known the line dispersion losses are linearly proportional to the length of the line and besides they are proportional to the square root of the frequency of transmission. The equalizer must therefore have a frequency response inversely proportional to that of the line. Particularly it is necessary an adaptive equalizer able to deal with variable lengths of line without altering significantly the intersymbol interferences.